We Should've Listened , And Now She's Gone
by TeenageVampyre
Summary: Elena and Meredith are making a tape about that fateful night .
1. Chapter 1

**We Never Listened , And Now Shes Gone .**

_All of us remembered the day it happened. The day Bonnie snapped. Damon was only trying to protect her. But we should've listened , we should've let her do it on her own , we should've ... we should've ..._

I'll take over the talking now. That was Elena and I'm Meredith. What Elena is talking about is probably the hardest thing we will ever have to face. Even after all the monsters and creatures we have fought , this is the hardest thing , for all of us. Especially Damon. You see , Damon had a special bond with Bonnie. Everyone knew they were meant for each other. Everyone , it seems , but them. You must be wondering what I'm rambling on about. Well ... our friend Bonnie ... is ... well she's ... dead.

She went out into the woods you see . Alone . Those woods did not hold good memories for our little group . We had seen so much there , lost so much , fought for everything we believed in there . People had died there , people had come back to life there . And Bonnie ...

_Ok ... I'm back , its Elena . So that night , the night Bonnie died , we were all sat in the boarding house when it started to snow . Bonnie squealed in only a way Bonnie could and ran to get her snow clothes . Just 2 minutes later she was back and out the door , already rolling snowballs . She gets like that sometimes . Or she used to anyway ._

_It was about 3 hours later when we all came back inside . She was dragging the sled in , and see , the sled is heavy , very heavy . So Damon was just trying to help when he lifted both her and the sled up , but Bonnie struggled against him , and screamed at him . Why couldn't we have just let her do it on her own ..._

Elena ? What are you doing ?

_Damon? Oh , umm we're just recording ... Something ._

Your recording what happened aren't you ? Why would you do that ? Why can't we just forget about her death ? Why can't she still be here ? Why ...

_Damon would you like to talk about it ? Here , ill be outside ._

Okay , so I'm Damon . Bonnie was ... Special to me . I guess she was the only one who got me . And I loved her personality , the way she got exited by the tiniest things , like snow . I loved how her smile lit the whole room . I loved how small and delicate she was . I loved her . She was so kind , and loving . She forgave me over and over and over again . I loved her .


	2. Chapter 2

**We Should've Listened , and Now She's Gone .**

**AN : So I wasn't really sure where to take this story , but i'll give it a try . So here goes .**

* * *

><p>Hey , its Meredith . Damon is crying . Geez . You know something is bad when Damon cries . Bonnie meant so much to him . And I think he believes that what happened was his fault . You see after Bonnie had finished screaming at Damon to let her do it on her own , stop treating her like a baby , she's not a child anymore . She stormed out up the hill towards the outhouse , where Mrs Flowers kept the sled . That's when we heard it . I'm sorry , I can't .. I can't do this ..<p>

Meredith ! Mere ! Wait ! Oh ... Mere ...

Ok so its me Elena again , Meredith has just ran into the bathroom crying her eyes out . Its good there is more than one in this house because Damon is in the other one . So we heard a scream that night . Obviously we all darted out the door , Damon first , Stefan soon after . We got there just in time to see the invisible force holding Bonnie about 50 feet off the ground drop her . I will never forget how I closed my eyes but that it didn't make anything better . I could still hear Bonnie screeching , I could hear Damon and Stefan growling as they tried to get past what seemed to be a magic wall that couldn't be penetrated , I could hear Meredith crying and screaming and I heard the strangled cry and the crunch of bones as Bonnie hit the ground . I opened my eyes and screamed .

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Oh . That was kinda horrific . I don't know what this story is rated but its going be a T soon .<strong>

**Keep on Reading !**

**Come on guys ? No reviews ? You can do better than that .**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Should've Listened , And Now She's Gone .**

**AN : Hey guys ! Ok so I have this start of a story for Bamon and was wondering if anybody would like use it . Just say in your review if you want it .**

* * *

><p>The word I think of when I think of what I saw of Bonnie's body is <em>mangled<em> . It was horrific the way her bones were bent and broken . Damon tried to save her , to wake her up , but she just lay there . Vacant . We were all in hysterics by then . Damon the worst . I had never seen Damon cry before that , but now it's a common sight around the boarding house . In fact , a lot of things have changed around here since that night . The house is quieter and less colourful . Missing that spark of red . We just aren't the same without Bonnie . There's no easy banter between anyone anymore . It's just ... still . Me and Stefan hardly ever ... You know ... And Damon has lost all interest in sleeping with girls for their blood . And sleeping with girls at all . We have all felt Bonnie's loss . It's like a kick in the gut . By Matt , the best quarterback I know . Matt's away , he doesn't know yet . I don't know how he's going to take it . Probably say its all Damon's fault . Damon might actually agree with him for once .

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know I know , its very short . But I <strong>**don't know what else to do with this story . Ideas ?**


End file.
